


No Data

by Mad Poetess (mpoetess)



Series: Information Management [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, F/F, POV First Person, POV Minor Character, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpoetess/pseuds/Mad%20Poetess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something she doesn't ask. Set during <i>Calvary</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Data

I don't ask, "We're safe now -- why go back?" Lilah wouldn't answer me anyway.

Never answered, sprawling on my desk. Skirt rucked around her thighs, lips open, head thrown back, as the question had been asked a hundred times. By mouth on skin, by tongue that moved within. By fingers scratching history on her hips.

The one thing in the world I didn't know. Why after, when she had the files she needed, skirt straight, hair brushed, she would go. Where she's going, bleeding, now. To him.

I'm Files and Records. It's my job to know. But I don't ask.


End file.
